The activation of proteins by post-translational modification is an important cellular mechanism for regulating most aspects of biological organization and control, including growth, development, homeostasis, and cellular communication. Protein phosphorylation, for example, plays a critical role in the etiology of many pathological conditions and diseases, including to mention but a few: cancer, developmental disorders, autoimmune diseases, and diabetes. Yet, in spite of the importance of protein modification, it is not yet well understood at the molecular level, due to the extraordinary complexity of signaling pathways, and the slow development of technology necessary to unravel it.
Protein phosphorylation on a proteome-wide scale is extremely complex as a result of three factors: the large number of modifying proteins, e.g., kinases, encoded in the genome, the much larger number of sites on substrate proteins that are modified by these enzymes, and the dynamic nature of protein expression during growth, development, disease states, and aging. The human genome, for example, encodes over 520 different protein kinases, making them the most abundant class of enzymes known. (Blume-Jensen et al., Nature 411: 355-365 (2001)). Most kinases phosphorylate many different substrate proteins, at distinct tyrosine, serine, and/or threonine residues. Indeed, it is estimated that one-third of all proteins encoded by the human genome are phosphorylated, and many are phosphorylated at multiple sites by different kinases.
Many of these phosphorylation sites regulate critical biological processes and may prove to be important diagnostic or therapeutic targets for molecular medicine. For example, of the more than 100 dominant oncogenes identified to date, 46 are protein kinases. See Blume-Jensen, supra.
Protein kinases are often divided into two groups based on the amino acid residue they phosphorylate. The Ser/Thr kinases, which phosphorylate serine and/or threonine (Ser, S; Thr, T) residues, include cyclic AMP(cAMP-) and cGMP-dependent protein kinases, calcium- and phospholipid-dependent protein kinase C, calmodulin dependent protein kinases, casein kinases, cell division cycle (CDC) protein kinases, and others. These kinases are usually cytoplasmic or associated with the particulate fractions of cells, possibly by anchoring proteins. The second group of kinases, which phosphorylate Tyrosine (Tyr, T) residues, are present in much smaller quantities, but play an equally important role in cell regulation. These kinases include several receptors for molecules such as growth factors and hormones, including epidermal growth factor receptor, insulin receptor, platelet-derived growth factor receptor, and others. Some Ser/Thr kinases are known to be downstream to tyrosine kinases in cell signaling pathways.
Understanding which proteins are modified by these kinases will greatly expand our understanding of the molecular mechanisms underlying oncogenic transformation. Therefore, the identification of, and ability to detect, phosphorylation sites on a wide variety of cellular proteins is crucially important to understanding the key signaling proteins and pathways implicated in the progression of disease states; for example, cancer.
Carcinoma is one of the two main categories of cancer, and is generally characterized by the formation of malignant tumors or cells of epithelial tissue original, such as skin, digestive tract, glands, etc. Carcinomas are malignant by definition, and tend to metastasize to other areas of the body. The most common forms of carcinoma are skin cancer, lung cancer, breast cancer, and colon cancer, as well as other numerous but less prevalent carcinomas. Current estimates show that, collectively, various carcinomas will account for approximately 1.65 million cancer diagnoses in the United States alone, and more than 300,000 people will die from some type of carcinoma during 2005. (Source: American Cancer Society (2005)). The worldwide incidence of carcinoma is much higher.
As with many cancers, deregulation of receptor tyrosine kinases (RTKs) appears to be a central theme in the etiology of carcinomas. Constitutively active RTKs can contribute not only to unrestricted cell proliferation, but also to other important features of malignant tumors, such as evading apoptosis, the ability to promote blood vessel growth, the ability to invade other tissues and build metastases at distant sites (see Blume-Jensen et al., Nature 411: 355-365 (2001)). These effects are mediated not only through aberrant activity of RTKs themselves, but, in turn, by aberrant activity of their downstream signaling molecules and substrates.
The importance of RTKs in carcinoma progression has led to a very active search for pharmacological compounds that can inhibit RTK activity in tumor cells, and more recently to significant efforts aimed at identifying genetic mutations in RTKs that may occur in, and affect progression of, different types of carcinomas (see, e.g., Bardelli et al., Science 300: 949 (2003); Lynch et al., N. Eng. J. Med. 350: 2129-2139 (2004)). For example, non-small cell lung carcinoma patients carrying activating mutations in the epidermal growth factor receptor (EGFR), an RTK, appear to respond better to specific EGFR inhibitors than do patients without such mutations (Lynch et al., supra.; Paez et al., Science 304: 1497-1500 (2004)).
Clearly, identifying activated RTKs and downstream signaling molecules driving the oncogenic phenotype of carcinomas would be highly beneficial for understanding the underlying mechanisms of this prevalent form of cancer, identifying novel drug targets for the treatment of such disease, and for assessing appropriate patient treatment with selective kinase inhibitors of relevant targets when and if they become available. The identification of key signaling mechanisms is highly desirable in many contexts in addition to cancer.
It has also been shown that a number of Ser/Thr kinase family members are involved in tumor growth or cellular transformation by either increasing cellular proliferation or decreasing the rate of apoptosis. For example, the mitogen-activated protein kinases (MAPKs) are Ser/Thr kinases which act as intermediates within the signaling cascades of both growth/survival factors, such as EGF, and death receptors, such as the TNF receptor. Expression of Ser/Thr kinases, such as protein kinase A, protein kinase B and protein kinase C, have been shown be elevated in some tumor cells. Further, cyclin dependent kinases (cdk) are Ser/Thr kinases that play an important role in cell cycle regulation. Increased expression or activation of these kinases may cause uncontrolled cell proliferation leading to tumor growth. (See Cross et al., Exp. Cell Res. 256: 34-41, 2000).
Leukemia, another form of cancer in which a number of underlying signal transduction events have been elucidated, has become a disease model for phosphoproteomic research and development efforts. As such, it represent a paradigm leading the way for many other programs seeking to address many classes of diseases (See, Harrison's Principles of Internal Medicine, McGraw-Hill, New York, N.Y).
Most varieties of leukemia are generally characterized by genetic alterations e.g., chromosomal translocations, deletions or point mutations resulting in the constitutive activation of protein kinase genes, and their products, particularly tyrosine kinases. The most well known alteration is the oncogenic role of the chimeric BCR-Abl gene (see Nowell, Science 132: 1497 (1960)). The resulting BCR-Abl kinase protein is constitutively active and elicits characteristic signaling pathways that have been shown to drive the proliferation and survival of CML cells (see Daley, Science 247: 824-830 (1990); Raitano et al., Biochim. Biophys. Acta. December 9; 1333(3): F201-16 (1997)).
The recent success of Imanitib (also known as STI571 or Gleevec®), the first molecularly targeted compound designed to specifically inhibit the tyrosine kinase activity of BCR-Abl, provided critical confirmation of the central role of BCR-Abl signaling in the progression of CML (see Schindler et al., Science 289: 1938-1942 (2000); Nardi et al., Curr. Opin. Hematol. 11: 35-43 (2004)).
The success of Gleevec® now serves as a paradigm for the development of targeted drugs designed to block the activity of other tyrosine kinases known to be involved in many diseases including leukemias and other malignancies (see, e.g., Sawyers, Curr. Opin. Genet. Dev. February; 12(1): 111-5 (2002); Druker, Adv. Cancer Res. 91:1-30 (2004)). For example, recent studies have demonstrated that mutations in the FLT3 gene occur in one third of adult patients with AML. FLT3 (Fms-like tyrosine kinase 3) is a member of the class III receptor tyrosine kinase (RTK) family including FMS, platelet-derived growth factor receptor (PDGFR) and c-KIT (see Rosnet et al., Crit. Rev. Oncog. 4: 595-613 (1993). In 20-27% of patients with AML, internal tandem duplication in the juxta-membrane region of FLT3 can be detected (see Yokota et al., Leukemia 11: 1605-1609 (1997)). Another 7% of patients have mutations within the active loop of the second kinase domain, predominantly substitutions of aspartate residue 835 (D835), while additional mutations have been described (see Yamamoto et al., Blood 97: 2434-2439 (2001); Abu-Duhier et al., Br. J. Haematol. 113: 983-988 (2001)). Expression of mutated FLT3 receptors results in constitutive tyrosine phosphorylation of FLT3, and subsequent phosphorylation and activation of downstream molecules such as STAT5, Akt and MAPK, resulting in factor-independent growth of hematopoietic cell lines.
Altogether, FLT3 is the single most common activated gene in AML known to date. This evidence has triggered an intensive search for FLT3 inhibitors for clinical use leading to at least four compounds in advanced stages of clinical development, including: PKC412 (by Novartis), CEP-701 (by Cephalon), MLN518 (by Millenium Pharmaceuticals), and SU5614 (by Sugen/Pfizer) (see Stone et al., Blood 105: 54-60 (2005); Smith et al., Blood 103: 3669-3676 (2004); Clark et al., Blood 104: 2867-2872 (2004); and Spiekermann et al., Blood 101: 1494-1504 (2003)).
There is also evidence indicating that kinases such as FLT3, c-KIT and Abl are implicated in some cases of ALL (see Cools et al., Cancer Res. 64: 6385-6389 (2004); Hu, Nat. Genet. 36: 453-461 (2004); and Graux et al., Nat. Genet. 36-1084-1089 (2004)). In contrast, very little is known regarding any causative role of protein kinases in CLL, except for a high correlation between high expression of the tyrosine kinase ZAP70 and the more aggressive form of the disease (see Rassenti et al., N. Eng. J. Med. 351: 893-901 (2004)).
It should also be noted that although most of the research effort has been focused on tyrosine kinases, a small of group of serine/threonine kinases, cyclin dependent kinase (Cdks), Erks, Raf, PI3K, PKB, and Akt, have been identified as major players in cell proliferation, cell division, and anti-apoptotic signaling. Akt/PKB (protein kinase B) kinases mediate signaling pathways downstream of activated tyrosine kinases and phosphatidylinositol 3-kinase. Akt kinases regulate diverse cellular processes including cell proliferation and survival, cell size and response to nutrient availability, tissue invasion and angiogenesis. Many oncoproteins and tumor suppressors implicated in cell signaling/metabolic regulation converge within the Akt signal transduction pathway in an equilibrium that is altered in many human cancers by activating and inactivating mechanisms, respectively, targeting these inter-related proteins.
Despite the identification of a few key signaling molecules involved in cancer and other disease progression, the vast majority of signaling protein changes and signaling pathways underlying these disease types remain unknown. Therefore, there is presently an incomplete and inaccurate understanding of how protein activation within signaling pathways drives various diseases including these complex cancers. Accordingly, there is a continuing and pressing need to unravel the molecular mechanisms of disease progression by identifying the downstream signaling proteins mediating cellular transformation in these diseases.
Presently, diagnosis of many diseases including carcinoma and leukemia is made by tissue biopsy and detection of different cell surface markers. However, misdiagnosis can occur since some disease types can be negative for certain markers and because these markers may not indicate which genes or protein kinases may be deregulated. Although the genetic translocations and/or mutations characteristic of a particular form of a disease including cancer can be sometimes detected, it is clear that other downstream effectors of constitutively active signaling molecules having potential diagnostic, predictive, or therapeutic value, remain to be elucidated.
Accordingly, identification of downstream signaling molecules and phosphorylation sites involved in different types of diseases including for example, carcinoma or leukemia and development of new reagents to detect and quantify these sites and proteins may lead to improved diagnostic/prognostic markers, as well as novel drug targets, for the detection and treatment of many diseases.